Smiles Aren't Always Happy
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Brother/Sister moment: Ciara Bravo's parent's are divorcing and taking a bigger toll on her than she's allowing people to see. That is people who aren't Kendall


Promt:

The cast mingles in the afternoon and they talk for a few hours, and then go to their dressing rooms to learn their lines in the script. Late at night Kendall walks by Ciara's dressing room and hears crying. He knocks and Ciara lets her in and tells him her parents just got divorced. Kendall comforts her and tickles her to cheer her up. Then he makes her hot chocolate and sings her to sleep

Work Text:

"Good afternoon cast of Big Time Rush. It took us four long years but we finally have our cast. With the exception of Curt Hanson. But that's not important. I'd like to introduce Kendall Schmidt. I know he'll make the show even better. We also hired two more actors. We have a new angle. Ciara Bravo here will portray Katie Knight. Also Challen Cates will play Jennifer Knight. And I think that's it. Filming starts at 7 am sharp tomorrow morning. See you then." The producers and directors exit leaving the cast to mingle.

"Logan. Thank you. Seriously. I can never thank you enough." Kendall says to Logan. Logan simply smiles. The cast begins to mingle and get to know one another while Ciara stays toward the corner. Kendall sees this and walks over to her.

"Hi. I'm Kendall Schmidt." Kendall says sticking his hand out and waiting for her to shake it. Ciara takes his hand and shakes it. She looked up at him and smiles.

"Ciara Bravo. Pleasure meeting you." Ciara says and Kendall pulls her over toward the rest of the gang and they introduce themselves to everyone.

"Hi. I'm Kendall and this is Ciara." Kendall says. The people look up and nod at them.

"Hello. James Maslow/ Nice to meet you both." James says and shakes Kendall's hand and hugs Ciara.

"Carlos Pena Jr. at your service and convenience." Carlos says shaking their hands excitedly. Kendall looks momentarily confused.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asks. A brown haired girl steps up and holds her hand out. Kendall shakes it then Erin hugs Ciara.

"It means he's weird. I'm Erin Saunders. I play Camille Roberts." Erin says as a pretty blonde girl steps up.

"Hello Kendall. Ciara. I'm Katlyn Tarver. I play Josephine Taylor. Who do you play Ciara?" Katelyn asks. Ciara looks at her and shakes her head.

"Katie Knight. Little sister of Kendall Knight and daughter of Jennifer Knight. Big Time Sister." Ciara responded. Katlyn took a moment.

"Sorry. Blonde moment. We were going to inside out burger. Wanna come?" Katlyn asks. Kendall nods but then stops.

"Is it alright with your parents." Kendall says, remembering the girl is barely 9. Ciara looks at her mom who nods and looks at her phone.

"Sure Cici. I have a meeting with my lawyers about some stipulation your Father made an-" Ciara's mom stops heerself and looks at her child and frowns. "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to bring all that down on you like that. I'll pck you up an-"

"I'll drop her off. It's no problem." Kendall says cutting her off. Ciara's mom rose an eyebrow at some teenage looking boy alone with her 9 year old but nodded.

"No later tha 10." Ciara's mom kisses her head and pulls out her car keys and scurries out' mumbling something about she's late.

"What's up kid?" Kendall asks as they walk to his car. Ciara frow and sighs as they walkout of the building.

"My mom and dad are getting a divorce and they're fighting over who gets custody. The custody hearing is in a week." she says as they get into his car.

"I'm sorry. Thhat must be tough. But just know that I'm always here." Kendall says startng up his car. She smiles at him because she knows he's telling the truth.

One Week Later...

Filming began and was starting off well. They were shooting the Pilot episode better known as 'Big Time Audition'. They were in the middle of the scene where Katie sets up the velvet rope and is charging people ten bucks to get in When she was called.

"CUT!" The birector yells as his assistant come up and whispers in his ear.

"Miss Bravo you are needed in court. TAKE FIVE!" The director yells through his bullhorn. Kendall sees Ciara scurry off stage towards her dressing room. Kendall tells Logan he'll be right back as he walks away off the set they had just shot the scene where Gustavo is ranting about all his gold records.

He got to Ciara's dressing room and he sees her on her couch crying quietly. Kendall walks in and whispers 'Ciara' and she looks up all wet and puffy faced.

"Aww. Poor baby. Come 'mere. Kendall says as he sits on the couch. Ciara hugs him tight as she lets out the tears, sobbing uietly into his shirt.

"It's okay. Let it out." Kendall says comfortig her.

"It's all just been really intense these last few weeks. They really want me to pick." Ciara hicups into Kendalll's shirt. She sniffles as Kendall kisses her head.

"Listen Cici, your Mom and Dad will love you no matter what. But this is a big coice. Just know I'm here for every step of the way." Kendall promises. Ciara nods. She sits up and wiipes her wet eyes.

"Thanks Kenny. Means a lot to me. Will you- will you..." Ciara trails off and Kendall knows what she needs.

"Sure." Kendall smiles and goes to get up but he doesn't.

"My younger cousin would get upset andyou know whatI'd do?" Kendall asks. Ciara nods her head 'no'. Kendall wiggles his fingers in the air.

"The tickle monster." Kendall says tickling her. She giggles and giggles until she's wheezing and Kendall stops.

"O-okay. Come on." Ciara says as Kendall picks her up and carries her out her dressing room andcloses the door behind her.

"Can I take off for an hour." Kendall asks his director. The director looks up at Ciara's wet looking face and nods at Kendall.

The two smile as Kendall carries her out as they proceed to a long court hearing.

Author's Crap:

Soooo... Sorry this was late... School was making me take my ACT\SATs. So wish me luck.

Part two mabe?

'Miss Bravo bdyyb31


End file.
